Furor
by Rabasta
Summary: Ein Heiler denkt über die verschiedenen Arten von Wahnsinn und das gefährliche Muster von Hass und Verzweiflung nach, das offensichtlich zwischen Remus und Sirius besteht. ÜBERSETZUNG.


Vielen Dank an **Cobalt Violet**, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre schöne Geschichte zu übersetzen.

_Widmung:_ Für figliapurta, die sich eine Story aus der Sicht eines Heilers namens Aaron und mit einem bösen Sirius gewünscht hat. (Weil wir ihn beide lieben)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Furor  
by Cobalt Violet

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cast your eyes on the ocean, cast your soul to the sea,  
__When the dark night seems endless, please remember me…  
_ - Dante's Prayer

Ich starre den bleichen, zitternden Ministeriumswachmann an, der aus erschrockenen Augen zurückstarrt. Er ist weiß – seine Haut ist im Dämmerlicht der Fackeln beinahe durchscheinend – und vermutlich ist er so nervös, dass er allein bei der Spur eines Schattens anfängt zu schreien, wenn ich nicht acht gebe.

„Wiederholen Sie das", sage ich und beobachte ihn mit argwöhnischen Augen.

„Hat versucht... sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden." Er zittert jetzt stärker und ich befürchte plötzlich, dass ich vielleicht das selbe tue. Ich blicke flüchtig auf meine Hände. Ich hatte Recht. Als ich wieder hochsehe, bemerke ich wie er schluckt, eine krampfhafte, verängstigte Bewegung, die seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen lässt. Er ist jung – zu jung um hier zu arbeiten und die Frage, warum genau das Ministerium entschieden hat, dass er der hier der Richtige für den Posten ist, lässt sich nicht unterdrücken.

„Wie?" Trotz den Schauern, die meinen Körper hinunterlaufen, ist meine Stimme fest.

„Rostiger Haken... an der Wand."

Ich nicke abwesend und habe schon meine Medizintasche über der Schulter. „Können Sie mich zu seiner Zelle bringen?"

Der Wachmann nickt – eine weitere langsame, zuckende Bewegung – und zeigt auf die Türe hinter mir. „Dort entlang", sagt er unnötigerweise. „Wir haben ihn von den anderen Gefangen getrennt, für den Fall, dass er es wieder versucht. Wir wollen nicht..." seine Stimme verliert sich und lässt den Rest ungesagt.

_Wir wollen nicht, dass sie so etwas mit ansehen; sie haben schon genug gelitten._ Die Worte hängen unausgesprochen in der Luft. Askaban macht das mit einem – den armen Seelen, die hier hergeschickt werden. Ich persönlich habe den Sinn hinter dem Wegsperren der Hexen und Zauberer nie verstanden, um sie endlose Qualen leiden zu lassen. Für mich ist das hier ein Platz ohne Moral; kein menschliches Lebewesen verdient so viel Leid, was auch immer man getan hat. In gewisser Hinsicht ist es weitaus einfacher sie zum Tode zu verurteilen, und ich bin ein Heiler, ich sollte es wissen.

Der Wachmann führt mich eine schmale Treppe hinunter.

Überraschenderweise ist Askaban nicht dunkel und schleimig, sondern weit davon entfernt. Es ist einfach gebaut aus trockenem, grauen Stein. Die Zellen sind relativ sauber gehalten und es wird mit Hilfe von Öffnungen alle zwanzig Meter den Gang hinunter für eine gesunde Menge frischer Luft gesorgt. Von den Gefangenen wird nicht erwartet, dass sie auf Stroh schlafen – nichts so offensichtlich mittelalterliches wie das – sondern in ordentlichen Feldbetten, die an den Wänden der einzelnen Räume stehen. Wie auch immer, es sind nicht die physischen Aspekte Askabans, die ich missbillige. Die psychischen Qualen, durch welche die Gefangenen gehen müssen, sind etwas Phänomenales. Dementoren bewachen die Gefangenen – es ist sogar jeder seiner eigenen Kreatur zugeteilt. Je gefährlicher ein Gefangener ist, desto mehr Dementoren platzieren sie um seine Zelle. Das ist die Grausamkeit, die ich missbillige - wie die Männer und Frauen gefangen sind, eingekeilt, in ihrer eigenen, persönlichen Hölle, Tag ein, Tag aus.

Wie ich sagte, es ist skrupellos.

Wir bleiben direkt vor der Türe zu einer Zelle stehen und ich sehe mich nervös um. Keine Dementoren da – zu nahe am Wachraum – aber ihre eisige Präsenz hält noch an. Ich kann sagen, dass sie vor kurzem auch hier waren.

„Er ist da drinnen." Der Wachmann nimmt einen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Tasche und trotz des Ernstes der Lage könnte ich mich beinahe darüber amüsieren. Das sieht so... muggelhaft aus mit dieser kleinen, altmodischen Zeremonie, wie ein stereotyper Schlüsselbund eines Gefängniswärters aus einem alten Schwarzweißfilm. _Der Gefängniswärter trägt die Schlüssel an einem Bund_, erinnere ich mich, _und er scheppert laut mit ihnen, wenn der Gefangene einen Besucher hat. _Dieser Wachmann allerdings scheppert nicht mit den Schlüsseln. Die Zellentüre ist bald darauf ohne jegliche bestimmte Zeremonie aufgeschlossen und ich muss mich fragen, ob die lange Arbeit mit den Dementoren diesen Mann vielleicht in einen Menschen ohne wirklichen Charakter verwandelt hat.

„Ich werde hier draußen warten", sagt er, während er die Schlüssel zurück in seine Tasche steckt. „Wenn es Probleme gibt, rufen Sie einfach."

Ich nicke, noch immer zitternd (so wie er) und stoße die Türe auf.

Sirius Black sitzt am einen Ende des Einzelbettes, die Füße hat er gegen einen Hocker gestemmt. Er sieht mit düsterem, halb verachtendem Gesicht aus dem Fenster. Als er das schwache Quietschen der Türangeln vernimmt, dreht er den Kopf und ich bin überrascht, wie _gut aussehend_ dieser Mann ist.

Langes, schwarzes Haar, das noch geschmeidig ist und ordentlich zurückgebunden, fällt bis zu seiner Taille. Seine scharfen, durchdringend grauen Augen sitzen über einer geraden – beinahe dünnen – Nase und einem weichen, lebhaften Mund. Seine Haut ist ungewöhnlich blass, aber es scheint eine natürlich Blässe zu sein, die nichts mit den Dementoren zu tun hat. Seine Roben, am Saum ein wenig zerknittert, scheinen weder schmutzig zu sein, noch sind sie besonders alt. Ich habe irgendwo gehört, dass er die letzten sechs Monate in Askaban sitzt und es überrascht mich, dass nicht recht viel anders aussieht als auf dem Foto, dass kurz nach seiner Festnahme gemacht worden ist.

„Oh, hallo", sagt er und wirft mir einen flüchtigen Blick aus diesen scharfen, schwerlidrigen Augen zu. „Bist du die neuste arme Seele, die darauf reingefallen ist herzukommen und sich um unsere körperlichen Nöte zu kümmern?" Er lächelt und es ist ein messerscharfer Ausdruck, der beinahe schon wieder vergangen ist, bevor er erscheint.

„Ich bin Aaron", antworte ich, als ob das in irgendeiner Weise erklären würde, warum ich hier bin. „Mir wurde mitgeteilt, Sie hätten versucht, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden", füge ich hinzu, als er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwendet, offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten interessiert.

„Oh, ich hab's versucht." Seine Stimme ist gelangweilt, beiläufige Eleganz, als ob er nur über das Wetter sprechen würde. „Hat natürlich nicht geklappt. Trotzdem gute Arbeit, Remus hätte vermutlich einen Anfall bekommen." Ich kann das Profil seines Gesichtes sehen und anscheinend lächelt er wieder – dieses Mal mit etwas, das an Befriedigung grenzt. Seine Finger klopfen untätig gegen seinen Oberschenkel und er gähnt genüsslich. Ich erhasche einen Blick auf die tiefen, rot entzündeten Wunden, die über seine Unterarme laufen (und mit dünnen Streifen von etwas verbunden sind, das aussieht wie Bettlaken). Bevor ich mich davon abhalten kann, mache ich einen Schritt vorwärts.

Mein erster Instinkt ist zu heilen, und ist es auch schon immer gewesen. Bevor Black protestieren kann, habe ich mir seine Hand geschnappt und inspiziere den Schnitt. Blut flockt unter meinen Fingern, als ich die Wunde vorsichtig nach Zeichen einer Infektion untersuche. Black dreht seinen Kopf und beobachtet mich mit einer Spur überlegener Belustigung, graue Augen funkeln auf grausame Art in seinem bleichen Gesicht.

„Es ist zwecklos, wissen Sie", bemerkt er schließlich, als ich zu meiner Medizintasche greife und einen Verband herausnehme. „Askaban vergiftet den Geist, nicht den Körper."

„Ich merke schon, dass Sie es schaffen Ihren klaren Verstand zu behalten, abgesehen von diesem kleinen Vorfall." Meine Stimme ist trocken, als ich meine Medizintasche öffne und vorsichtig mit meinem Zauberstab darauf zeige, um verschiede Mullstreifen hevorzuzaubern, die sich als Verband um die Wunden legen.

„Tja." Es ist keine Antwort, es beendet die Unterhaltung, aber er beobachtet mich immer noch, offensichtlich unbeeindruckt. Er rutscht ein wenig auf seinem Platz herum und seufzt – wunderschön konstruierte Arroganz, eine Verteidigung gegen die Langeweile, die zweifellos besteht. Wenn man Black aus seine Lage befreien und ihn irgendwohin gesetzt würde, vielleicht in einen Garten, dann sähe er aus wie das Reinblut, das er ist. Seine feinen, aristokratischen Eigenschaften sind hier vergeudet.

Ich bin vielleicht direkt, aber ich bin ja nicht blind.

„So, das ist alles, was ich für Sie tun kann", sage ich und packe meine Ausrüstung weg. „Versuchen Sie ja nicht, sich irgendwann noch einmal die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Ich würde es nicht begrüßen, Sie ein zweites Mal zusammenflicken zu müssen." Ich lächle – ein wenig kalt, wie ich merke – und nehme meine Tasche. Ich zittere immer noch und ich kann das durchdringende Gefühl von Eis wahrnehmen, das mir sagt, dass die Dementoren zweifellos irgendwo in der Nähe lauern.

„Ich tu' mein Bestes", seine Stimme ist ebenso kalt wie meine, aber eine Spur Spott glitzert in seinen Augen und sein Mund verzerrt sich zu etwas, das sowohl ein Lächeln als auch eine Grimasse sein könnte.

Ich nicke und verlasse die Zelle mit der Tasche über der Schulter.

Draußen wartet noch immer der Wachmann – obwohl er mittlerweile sichtlich schwitzt – und ich werde zügig zurück über die Treppe geführt, hinein in die warmen Grenzen des Wachraumes. Hier pfeift ein Kessel auf dem altmodischen Ofen und verschiedene Becher stehen ordentlich auf dem Tisch. Zwei andere Wachmänner sitzen auf harten Holzstühlen und blicken auf, als wir reinkommen. Sie grüßen nicht mit einem Lächeln, sondern nicken lediglich meiner Begleitung zu. Ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass hier überhaupt jemand lächelt.

„Lupin ist da", sagt der eine und nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, wir lassen ihn rein, sobald der Heiler fertig ist."

Der andere Wachmann nickt und sieht mich an. „Ist dann alles okay mit ihm?"

„Ja." Ich frage mich einen Moment, ob sie auch anders reden können als in diesen kurzen, scharfen Sätzen.

„Dann schick Lupin rein." Der erste Wachmann spricht mit meinem Führer, der den Kopf neigt – dieses Mal ist es nicht einmal ein richtiges Nicken – und begleitet mich wieder hinaus.

Als ich den Raum verlasse fällt mir ein schlanker junger Mann auf, der ein paar Meter entfernt steht. Sein Haar ist gelbbraun und so zottig geschnitten, beinahe schon achtlos, dass es sein scharfes, intelligentes Gesicht fast zu betonen scheint. Seine Kleidung ist schäbig und dunkle Ringe liegen unter seinen Augen, aber abgesehen davon scheint er ziemlich geistesgegenwärtig zu sein. Da ist etwas beinahe räuberisches an ihm und ich nicke höflich, als ich hastig vorbeigehe.

Ich rätsle, ob das ‚Lupin' war.

Wie als Antwort auf meine Gedanken winkt der Wachmann dem jungen Mann zu, und zeit auf den Weg den Gang hinunter. „Du kannst durchgehen und ihn sehen, Remus", sagt er und sein Gesicht verändert sich zu etwas ähnlichem wie einem Lächeln.

Seltsamerweise scheinen die Dementoren keinen Einfluss auf diesen Mann zu haben und er nickt dankbar, bevor er abrupt auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und davon geht. Ich halte inne, schaue ihm nach und frage mich einen Moment, was für eine Verbindung er zu – offensichtlich – Black hat und ob er und die Wachen von Askaban eine Art Übereinkommen haben. Eigentlich sind Besucher nicht erlaubt – das macht mich neugierig.

„Kommen Sie." Der Wachmann greift fest, aber nicht unfreundlich meinen Ellenbogen und führt mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Als wir um die Ecke biegen, bleibe ich zögernd wieder stehen. Da ist etwas... das nicht wirklich etwas mit der Szene zu tun hat, die ich gerade gesehen habe. Lupin sah beinahe fieberhaft aus, abgelenkt – war er wirklich so begierig drauf, Black zu sehen? Sicher würde keiner einen verurteilten Mörder sehen wollen. Stand da nicht irgendetwas in der Zeitung, ebenso dass Lupin mit Black befreundet gewesen war und unter Verdacht stand, als die Potters getötet wurden?

Der Wachmann räuspert sich ungeduldig und ich zucke aus meinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt zusammen.

Nein, irgendetwas ist faul an diesem Lupin und ich brauche nur eine Sekunde, um mich zu entscheiden.

„Meine Verbandsrolle!" Meine Stimme ist unnötig laut in der unnatürlichen Stille von Askaban. „Ich habe sie in Blacks Zelle vergessen." Ich seufze und schaue genervt. „Ich gehe kurz zurück und hole sie." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stürme ich los und marschiere den Gang entlang. Hinter mir kann ich den Wachmann etwas in seinen Bart hören murmeln, doch er bleibt wo er ist und ist offensichtlich nicht gewillt, irgendwohin zurück zu gehen, wo Dementoren sein könnten.

Sirius Zellentür steht halb offen, als ich sie erreiche und ich frage mich eine Sekunde, ob Lupin seinen Freund gerettet hat, doch als ich näher herantrete, kann ich leises, dringliches Gemurmel hören und ich lache beinahe über meine eigene Dummheit.

Natürlich ist Black nicht ausgebrochen. Die Sperren sind in Askaban lediglich die des Geistes.

Meinen Schritt verlangsamend schaue ich mich kurz um und versichere mich, dass ich alleine meinen Beobachtungen nachhänge. Zufriedengestellt beiße ich mir auf die Lippen, schiebe ich mich näher an die Tür heran und sage mir währenddessen, dass ich einzig und allein an der geistigen Gesundheit meines Patienten interessiert bin – nicht dass er so etwas an einem Platz wie diesem besitzen würde.

„Du hast sie umgebracht", kann ich Lupins Stimme jetzt klar vernehmen und durch die geöffnete Türe kann ich sehen, wie er mit dem Rücken zu mir steht und Black ansieht. „Du bist _böse_, Sirius. _Du hast sie umgebracht_."

Black zuckt die Achseln, den Kopf hat er Lupin zugewandt und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist der gleiche gelangweilte, den er auch mir zuteil werden ließ. „Ja? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Sie waren _unsere Freunde_!" Lupin zittert jetzt und ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass dieses Zittern nicht der Dementoren wegen ist.

„Und nun bist du zurückgekommen." Sirius Stimme ist leise, intim; er beobachtet Lupin unter halbgesenkten Lidern.

„Ja." Lupin richtet sich zu voller Größe aus und sieht auf Black hinunter. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ich stelle es mir kalt und wütend vor. Eilig greift er in die Tasche seiner Robe. Silber glänzt und plötzlich ist ein Messer an Blacks Kehle. Ich unterdrücke einen Schrei – er würde nur die Wachen auf den Plan rufen und könnte Lupin so erschrecken, dass er aus Versehen Blacks Hals aufschlitzt.

Die Luft ist zum Zerreißen gespannt; ich kann Lupins Atmen hören, der schwerer kommt, als er sollte, und ich beobachte besorgt, wie Black sich bewegt. Auf seltsame Art richtet er sich aus seiner zusammengesunkenen Lage auf und neigt den Kopf sanft nach Hinten, die Augen jetzt weit und aufmerksam auf Lupins Gesicht gerichtet. Er lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt seinen Hals in die scharfe Kante des Messers und ich kann das plötzlich aufflammende, verwegene Interesse in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun, Remus?" Seine Stimme ist leise und heiser. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen ‚verführerisch'.

„Ich werde dich töten, so wie ich es schon am Anfang dieser Schweinerei hätte tun sollen." Lupin quetscht die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor, und ich kann erkennen, dass seine Schultern unter der Robe angespannt sind.

„Mich töten?" Sirius lacht, weich, böse. In seinen Augen glimmt ein wahnsinniger Funke. Langsam, unglaublich langsam, hebt er eine schlanke, blasse Hand – führt sie über Lupins ausgestreckten Arm, seine Finger, bis sie kurz vor dem Griff des Messers zum Halten kommt.

Remus ächzt halb ärgerlich, halb verzweifelt, und ich kann von meinem Beobachtungspunkt aus sehen, wie sich Sirius Augen bei dem Geräusch verdunkeln. Das ist es offensichtlich, was er hören wollte, und sogar als Remus Hand so sehr zittert, dass die Klinge seine blasse Haut einschneidet und einen kleines Rinnsal Blut seinen blassen Hals hinunterläuft, drückt er noch weiter nach vorne, während seine Finger leicht über die Klinge fahren.

„Lass die Spielchen, Remus." Und Blacks Hand schiebt die Klinge weg, beinahe als ob das keine Folgen hätte.

„Das sind keine... Spielchen." Lupin ist wie hypnotisiert von dem langsamen Blutrinnsal, das dunkelfeucht im halbwegs dämmrigen Licht glänzt. Das Messer hängt schlaff an seiner Seite, vergessen für den Moment.

„Nein?" Black lacht und steht abrupt auf. "Wie oft bist du hierher gekommen, mit der Absicht mich umzubringen?" Er dreht Lupin den Rücken zu und sieht aus dem Fenster. „Und trotzdem tust du es nie. Ich frage mich nach deinen Besuchen immer, ob du wirklich die Absicht hattest." Er hält inne, dreht sich um und befeuchtet seine Lippen mit der Zungenspitze. „Vielleicht siehst du in mir nur die Personifikation deiner Schuld, Remus. Vielleicht möchtest du mich deswegen umbringen – weil du mir vertraut hast."

„Hör auf", Lupins Stimme ist ein barsches Flüstern. „Hör auf solche Sachen zu sagen, Sirius." Er dreht sich um und verfolgt Blacks Bewegung, als er den Raum durchschreitet. „Es ist deine Schuld, nicht meine. Setze mich nicht auf _dein_ Niveau herab."

Sirius lächelt trügerisch, seine Hand verirrt sich zu seiner Kehle. „Aber du bist auf meinem Niveau, Remus." Er entfernt seine Finger wieder, die Spitzen sind feucht vor Blut, und nähert sich dem anderen Mann. „Du bist genauso böse wie ich." Langsam, beinahe verführerisch, führt er seine Hand an Lupins Lippen und benetzt sie mit Blut. Es ist eine seltsame, dunkel verführerische Bewegung, und es scheint, als könne Lupin sich nicht helfen, außer zu seufzen und das Blut wegzulecken.

„Siehst du?" Sirius Finger liegen noch auf Lupins Lippen, seine Augen brennen sich in sein Gesicht.

„Ich bin nicht wie du...", stöhnt Lupin, eingekeilt zwischen Hass und Verzweiflung, und Black lacht wieder diesen leisen, bösen Laut von Verführung.

„Du bist es, Remus." Und er küsst ihn.

Ich will wegsehen, doch ich kann nicht, entsetzte Faszination hält mich davon ab. Blacks Hände sind vorne in Lupins Roben gekrallt und er zieht in näher. Einer von Lupins Armen ist um Blacks Hüfte geschlungen, in der anderen Hand hält er das Messer, das er hochhebt, damit herumtut und schließlich mit einem Klappern auf den Boden fallen lässt. Lupin vergräbt seine jetzt freie Hand in Blacks Haar und dieses Mal ist es Black, der stöhnt.

_Das,_ denke ich, als ich dabei zusehe, wie Lupin Black langsam Schritt für Schritt nach hinten drängt, _ist wirklicher Wahnsinn_. Sie sind aneinander gepresst und verschlingen sich; der Hass in einem endlosen Kreis von Abscheu und Lust. Blut tropft dunkelrot und unbeachtet von der Wunde an Blacks Hals und für mich ist das eine scharlachrote Erinnerung daran, wie verdreht Liebe sein kann. Keiner von beiden scheint es jedoch zu bemerken und Lupin macht sich keuchend los und stolpert blind nach hinten, von Black weg.

„Was du mit mir machst..." Seine Stimme ist leise, ein bisschen kehlig und er ignoriert das Messer, das jetzt glänzend am Boden liegt.

Black lächelt ihn langsam an – ein Hauch Selbstzufriedenheit in sonst spiegelgleichen Augen. „Siehst du, Remus", schnurrt er und dehnt seine Arme über seinem Kopf wie eine geschmeidige, zufriedene Katze, „du kannst mir niemals widerstehen."

Lupin dreht seinen Kopf weg, offensichtlich will er Black nicht den Schmerz und die Abscheu vor sich selbst zeigen, die auf seinem Gesicht aufglimmen. Black bemerkt es trotzdem, grinst dunkel und wortlos. Stattdessen geht er und setzt sich auf die Kante des schmalen Bettes und jede seiner Bewegungen ist erfüllt mit räuberischer Eleganz. „Eines Tages", sagt er, während er Lupin beobachtet, der das Messer aufhebt und in seine Tasche steckt, „wirst du mich vielleicht töten können. Zumindest _dann_ wirst du von diesem Wahnsinn befreit sein."

„Wahnsinn?" Lupin sieht ihn an und ich muss hinter die Türe zurückweichen, als sein Blick die Stelle streift, an der ich gerade eben noch stand. „Kein Wahnsinn, Sirius. Verlangen." Er lächelt reumütig. „Es wird mich nach dir verlangen, so lange du lebst."

„Die Grenzen zwischen Verlangen und Hass sind dünn", sagt Sirius und seine Augen sind wieder dunkel und glühend. Er sieht dunkel amüsiert aus, als Lupin zusammenzuckt.

„Ja, das sind sie. Und ich fühle beides in gleichem Maße für dich." Lupin dreht sich um, zurück zur Türe, und Sirius sieht aus dem Fenster.

„Nächstes Mal", sagt er und starrt hinaus auf das Meer, „sorg dafür, dass du mich umbringst."

Ich höre nichts mehr, als ich den Gang entlang husche und beinahe in den Wachmann krache, der gekommen ist um nach mir zu sehen. Ich erkläre ihm nichts, sondern zeige ihm nur die Verbandsrolle, die die ganze Zeit in meiner Tasche war. Er nickt, nicht neugierig, und als ich ihm hinausfolge, fällt mir auf, dass alle Neugierde an diesem höllischen Platz aus ihm herausgepresst worden sein muss.

Ich starre missmutig auf das Gefängnis zurück, als ich auf dem Weg zur Küste im Boot sitze. Black. Lupin. Ihr Hass hat mich mehr getroffen als ich zugeben will und ich zittere, als ich den letzten Hauch der Dementoren fühle – und es nicht schaffe, die Kälte aus meinen Knochen zu vertreiben. Der Fährmann sieht mich stirnrunzelnd an und reicht mir seinen Flachmann, der, wie ich feststelle, Whiskey beinhaltet. Er nickt zustimmend, als ich einen tiefen Schluck nehme. Die herbe Flüssigkeit brennt in meinem Hals und wärmt mir den Magen.

„Sie seh'n scheiße aus", meint er. „Zittern und alles."

„Wirklich? Habe ich gar nicht gemerkt." Und das habe ich echt nicht.

Er hebt überrascht die Augenbrauen. Es entsteht eine lange Pause, das einzige Geräusch erzeugen die Wellen, die gegen das Boot schwappen, bis er sich schließlich räuspert und einen neuen Konversationsversuch startet.

„Sie seh'n so gedankenverloren aus. Beschäftigt Sie irgendetwas?"

Ich drehe mich halb um und schaue auf Askaban zurück, halbwissend, dass irgendwo dort drinnen Sirius Black aus seinem Fenster sieht und ein Spielzeugboot beobachtet, das langsam über das Wasser schippert. Remus Lupin ist eventuell im Wachraum und vereinbart schon einen weiteren Besuch, und ich bemerke, dass ihr Kreis von Verlangen und Hass niemals wirklich enden wird.

„Nicht viel", antworte ich, während ich meinen Blick abwende und die salzigen Stiche des Meeres auf meinem Gesicht fühle. „Nur Wahnsinn."


End file.
